


Like in Your Eyes, I See My Future in an Instant

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron Tries To Be Romantic, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Re-Proposal, Six months later, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: Six months later, Aaron decides to re-propose to Robert.





	Like in Your Eyes, I See My Future in an Instant

**Author's Note:**

> Title: _I Knew I Loved You_ by Savage Garden. 
> 
> I wanted fluff. Lots of fluff. I can't wait for the second wedding, the first one made me cry and I'm sure the second one is actually going to kill me.

At first Robert didn't notice anything wrong. He went through his morning routine, showering, shaving, moisturising and getting dressed. It isn't until he's pulling on his shoes that he finally notices his ring is gone. 

The pale ring of skin in contrast to his tan skin doesn't look right, there should be a ring there, the one Aaron put on his finger, the symbol of their love they've struggled to regain after everything. His heart stutters and then goes into double time, and he begins to frantically search for it. 

He doesn't remember removing it, never does unless he has no other choice so as not to damage it. He checks his bedside table first. The top, inside the drawer, he even goes as far as to dumping the contents of the drawer out on the bed but it isn't there. Next, he strips the bed, carefully shaking out the duvet and sheets incase the rings had slipped off in the middle of the night, but it wasn't there either. Robert's frustration was growing as he began to crawl on his hands all over the floor, double checking each place he already looked incase he missed it. 

“Fuck,” he snapped when it was obvious the ring wasn't anywhere in their bedroom. If he didn't find… well he wasn't sure how Aaron would react but the last thing he wanted to do was disappoint his husband more than he already had. He checked the bathroom next, making sure it hadn't slipped off in the shower this morning. He was sure he would've heard the clank of the metal of his ring hitting the ceramic of the tub but he made sure it wasn't there anyway. The drain of the tub had a trap in it so nothing large could fall through it and get lost, but the ring wasn't sitting in the trap when he looked. The same thing for the sink drain and it wasn't on the countertop. 

“Robert?” He jumped and quickly held his hands behind his back when Aaron walked into their room and the en suite bathroom. “What are doing?” 

“Nothing,” lied robert, gripping his bare ring finger tight in his other hand. “Just getting ready for that meeting later.” 

“Right,” Aaron said slowly, suspiciously as his eyes narrowed slightly. “Well you better hurry up. It's almost half nine.” 

“Yeah, I should be going,” he kisses Aaron swiftly and pushed his way past, making sure to keep his hands out of sight. 

Robert looked behind him as he rushed from the room, but Aaron's back was still turned so he couldn't see the smirk Aaron was wearing. 

****

Robert was panicking. He hadn't found his ring, and he was so desperate he even tried calling a jeweler to have the ring copied and replaced before Aaron found out but they told him it could take up to two weeks. 

Robert knew he had to face the music, knew he had to disappoint Aaron again. It's only been six months since the truth came out and Rebecca had fled with his child, and him and Aaron had only just started getting back on track to the way things used to be. There trust between them again, and forgiveness, and now he had to walk into the The Mill and tell his husband that he lost his wedding ring. A symbol that tethers them together and allows others to see their love and devotion towards one another. 

Robert feels like he's going to be sick. 

It was almost impossible to walk inside and face Aaron, but Robert does it. He opens the door and walks inside, calling out for Aaron as he walks through their small foyer into the living but stops when he sees the living room. The lights have been shut off, the flicking of multiple candles bathing the room in a warm, soft glow. 

Aaron's standing on the other side, fiddling with their stereo and suddenly soft music fills the room and Robert recognises the song. Could never forget it. It's his favorite. Adele's _Make You Feel My Love_ grips at Robert's chest, a warm glow like the candles begin inside of him. 

“What's all this?” Asks Robert as he walks further into the living room, setting his briefcase down in foyer beforehand. 

“I can't surprise you with something romantic?” Aaron asks and gestures towards the sofa and Robert sits as Aaron joins him. 

“You never do,” Aaron scoffs but doesn't refute because he's not much of a romantic. “So why all this?” 

“Just wanted to,” Aaron mumbled. “I even made dinner and got that God awful tasting champagne you like.” 

“You and your peasant taste,” Robert jokingly frowns. “It's not good enough for you unless it comes from a can or pulled from a tap.” 

“I actually believe they make champagne in a can,” Aaron laughs loudly at the horrified expression on Robert's face, but it softens under the sound of Aaron's laugh, jovial and full of warmth. Months ago, Robert never thought he'd hear Aaron laugh like that again, it makes Robert's skin tingle pleasantly. 

“What have I done to deserve this?” Robert genuinely asks, because he can't think of anything that would deserve such attention from Aaron.

“I love you, isn't that enough of a reason?” And yes, yes it is. 

“Yeah,” Robert whispers and kisses him deeply. 

Aaron breaks it before Robert wants it to end, but he let's Aaron go, already planning to draw him back in quickly soon.

“I was gonna wait until after dinner to do this, but I think now's a good as time as any.” Aaron drops down to one knee by the sofa, reaching into the back pocket of his jeans as he does. He pulls out a small, black velvet box and holds it out as he slowly opens it. Inside, sitting against black satin is Robert's wedding ring. Robert heart thunks painfully in his chest before speeding up.

“You know I'm not great with words, so I'm just gonna ask. Will you marry me? Again.” 

“You had my ring,” Robert says dumbfoundedly instead of doing the smart thing and saying yes right away. “Do you have any idea how upset I've been over that? I thought I'd lost it, Aaron.” 

“Well you didn't,” Aaron says and holds the ring box out further as if that would make Robert answer his question faster. 

“I called a jeweler,” Robert exasperates, “I was going to have it replaced. I've felt absolutely horrible, all day, thinking I was going to have let you down again and come home to you and say I'd lost the symbol of our marriage. The thing that let's people know I'm taken.” 

“I'm sorry,” says Aaron softly. “I didn't mean for that to happen. I just wanted to surprise you so I took it off your hand whilst you were asleep-” 

Robert makes a choking sound, eyes wide. “You took it while I was asleep? Just took it from me?” 

“I told you, I wanted to surprise-” 

“Yeah I got that,” Robert snarled. “Don't ever do that again! And my answer is yes by the way, stupid. Of course I'll marry you. Now put that ring back where it belongs.” 

Robert held out his left hand and Aaron couldn't fight his smile, causing Robert to smile as Aaron took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Robert's ring finger, effectively covering up the ring of skin that wasn't tan. Something loosened inside Robert's chest once the ring was back on, like he could breathe properly again. 

They broke another kiss again too soon for either of their liking but it was Robert who broke it this time. “Why?” He asked desperately. 

“I told you, I wanted to surprise-” 

“No. No I got that.” Robert said. “Why would you wanna marry me again, after everything?” 

Aaron pulled back and made Robert meet his eyes. “I forgave you, and I love you. There's no one else I want, Robert. I made my decision to spend my life with you a long time ago, and I'm standing by that. But I want it to be legal this time. I want it done right between us.” 

“I want that too,” Robert says and pulls Aaron back in for a long, pleasurable kiss. It boggles Robert's mind that Aaron would want to spend his life with him, that anyone wants to really, but he's not going to dispute this. All he wants is Aaron and if Aaron says he wants him, then he's going to let it happen. 

“You think Cain'll make me drink from a Welly again?” Robert asks when they break for air. 

“Don't know,” laughs Aaron. “That's something you'll have to negotiate with him.” 

Robert groans pitifully, “If there's one thing being with you has taught me, you can't negotiate with a Dingle.” 

“Good thing I'm half Sugden now,” Aaron says and smiles wickedly, “it makes me much more agreeable.” 

“Is that right? I'll have to test that theory,” and Robert kisses him, seeing how fast he can get Aaron pliant and “agreeable” underneath him on the sofa. 

After a while they break apart, panting and clutching tight at each other. “Wanna eat?” Aaron asks once he catches his breath. 

“Not really hungry,” Robert says and caresses Aaron's sides suggestively. “I think I'd rather have my beautiful husband take me upstairs.” 

“I think your husband would like that as well,” Aaron stands up and pulls Robert up with him by his hands. “It's a good thing you prefer cold curry right?” Aaron smirks as he brings up that pitiful old lie Robert told once.

Robert can't help but roll his eyes and playfully smack Aaron's arse. “I prefer my very hot husband.” 

“Then what are we waiting for?” Aaron asks Robert. 

_Absolutely nothing,_ Robert thinks contently as he looks down at his ring and then chases after Aaron up the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comment and kudos appreciated!


End file.
